


RWBY À la carte

by steelbone532



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, F/F, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelbone532/pseuds/steelbone532
Summary: Oneshots of varying prompts, each one served with a unique taste and quality. This is my random spontaneous ideas/omakes for RWBY. Most chapters will be Whiterose focused, but future chapters will include other pairings. 1st Chapter: Fantasy Prompt. 2nd Chapter: Isekai Bakery.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N -Hey guys, welcome to the first chapter of this omake/one-shot series - a place for me to write down the spontaenous stories that pop up in my head. For people who don't know, I'm currently taking a break from my main story, "The Grim Reaper and Heiress" - come check it out.**

**This series will mostly be WhiteRose pairing based, but I will write about other ships along the way, including some unexpected stuff.**

**I'm wrote this chapter for Whiterose week day 5: Fantasy. - It's an extension from a small omake in my other story, but this could still be read standalone.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

 

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a young maiden. She was known to be a kind, compassionate, and caring woman, making her beloved by all. Whether it be helping an elderly person cross the road, or treating a sick stranger, the maiden would always be there to help. Her benevolent nature was only matched by her beauty, which had forever smitten all that laid eyes on her. A single smile from the maiden was said to be able to pierce through the evilest of hearts.

The tales of her beauty and kind-hearted nature quickly spread throughout the lands, eventually reaching the ears of a particular demon lord.

This demon lord was a interesting oddity. Unlike most demon lords, he did not trifle with mortals or crave ultimate power, but instead, simply secluded himself in his domain. Which was why it surprised his subjects the most when he decided to leave his castle to seek out the maiden.

The demon lord was curious. Never in all his existence had he ever heard of a mortal that possessed such love and kindness. So, he ventured forth into the kingdom, and disguised himself as a injured traveler, to see if the rumors were true. And before the demon lord realized it, the maiden was already beside him, with medicine and bandages in hand.

The moment the demon lord saw the maiden's smile, his heart was instantly struck.

So he kidnapped her, and locked her away in his tower, so that no one else could ever witness the maiden's beauty.

The people grew distressed about their missing maiden, and continually prayed to the gods for her safe return.

The king, sensing his subjects's growing worries, sent his best knight to save the fair maiden, and restore peace to the kingdom.

And so, this is where our story begins.

Ruby tiredly climbed up what she hoped to be the last mountain. Her armor clamored as she took another step, her legs sore from the long strenuous travel. Beads of sweat ran down her face as the sun blazed above her, making the climb even more challenging. Climbing a mountain while wearing a full suit of armor sounds a bit stupid, don't cha think?

"You think!?" the young knight angrily shouted at the heavens.

It's been two weeks since the king sent Ruby to go rescue the fair maiden. At first she was enthusiastic about it - it was her first big quest since her knighthood. Ruby was fresh out of the knight academy and was desperate for adventure. She grew up listening to the fairy tales her mother told her every night. Slaying monsters, saving villages, and going on exciting quests — it was all she had ever wanted to do. But after fighting hordes of monsters, sleeping in cold dark caves, and not eating a freshly-baked cookie for two weeks, she started to think that maybe, just maybe, those stories she loved so much might have left out all the nitty gritty details.

Ruby stopped and lifted her helm. She closed her eyes and savored the passing cool breeze. She reminisced about the times she lazily guarded the princess during her studies. Compared to what she was experiencing right now, she kind of missed the days when she lounged around the castle with the princess, quietly watching over her without any stress, but at the same time, any eagerness.

Don't get her wrong or anything, guarding the princess still had it's share of fun. During their time together, they would talk about the latest rumors in the castle, quietly read stories to each other in the library, and occasionally sneaked out of the castle for adventurous evenings. Overall, Ruby truly enjoyed her time with the princess; especially once they became lovers.

She especially enjoyed their time together during her night watch. When the night grew late, and everyone else was asleep, she would sneak her way into the princess's chambers. There, the princess laid awaiting in bed, her bare body covered only by a thin blanket. She loved it when the princess would beckon her over, with a mix of lust and mischief in her eyes. As a knight, she obediently listened to the princess, and successfully fulfilled her every need. Loyally, willingly, and passionately—

"Ruby! Why did you stop moving!?"

Ruby jolted up and turned around.

"Haha, sorry Princess Weiss, I was just taking a breather," Ruby nervously laughed. Princess Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you had listened to me in the beginning and taken off that ridiculous armor, you wouldn't be so tired," Weiss said. "Also, I've told you already, you don't have to call me princess anymore." Ruby noticed a slight blush on Weiss's cheeks, which she couldn't help but find adorable, but quickly shook the thought out of her head.

Weiss was astonished when Ruby answered back with a serious expression, a rare manner that many - including Weiss - forgot the young knight was capable of.

"Weiss, I don't think you understand how important this armor is. As a knight, I've sworn to never part from this until I have completed this quest. This armor is a symbol of my undying loyalty to you, the king, and the entire kingdom. It is symbol of honor and glory that I have to protect and—"

"Hornswoggle! She's lying! She just can't take the armor off because it's cursed!" Yang yelled from a nearby cliff. The young knight instantly blushed, embarrassed that she had been exposed.

"Yang! _SHHH_ , that was supposed to be a secret!" Ruby yelled back. Yang just laughed at the young knight, and continued climbing. Before the Ruby could retort, she felt a shiver run down her back. The grass beneath her feet slowly frosted over, and all heat around her suddenly disappeared as she sensed a growing, fearful, cold, aura radiating from behind her. Ruby reluctantly turned around.

Weiss. Was. Livid.

"Now, do tell how one of our kingdom's finest knights came across an acursed armor, donned it, and dare lie about it right in front of their princess, no less, their lover."

All Ruby could do was shrink under Weiss's stare, paralyzed from her thundering voice. Over the course of their relationship, Ruby had experienced Weiss's wrath more times than any of the other knights and servants in the castle, mostly because she was, well, Ruby. This was the part of Weiss she had grown to fear, but at the same time, learned to somewhat admire.

"Well? I'm waiting," Weiss squinted.

Ruby gulped.

"U-uh-um w-well, remember when I had to do that quick errand right before we left the castle? Well, I went to that blacksmith shop we used to sneak past whenever it was time for your dancing lessons and I thought, 'hey, my armor is kinda beat and scratched up, I should probably get it fixed,' so I went to inside, and the moment I stepped in I noticed an old suit of armor laying in the back and I couldn't believe my eyes, they actually had something black and red! At first the blacksmith went on and on about something like a 'curse' and 'haunted by the souls of a thousand blah-blah-blah' and I wasn't really paying attention cause I was too busy thinking about how nice the armor would look with my baby but after I put on I had to use the restroom! I tried taking it off, but it didn't budge! I'm so glad that had a built in latch, I wouldn't have known what to do also — _breathes_ — Ididn'twannatellyoucauseIknewyouwouldbemadI'msorry!"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. As a princess, she was trained to control her emotions, making sure to never let her enemies know what she was thinking. As the ancient sayings said, "conceal, don't feel". But this time though, she felt like she couldn't hold it back anymore. You could say that she really wanted to...let it go.

"So the main reason why you've been sleeping in your own tent, denying my advances, and been keeping away from me for a fortnight is because of that stupid, f#%k!*g armor!?" Weiss angrily cursed.

"Y-yeah," Ruby stuttered. She stood stiff as Weiss let out a long sigh. In the back of the young knight's head, she knew that she couldn't pout her way out of this one. Cookie probation was also the least of her worries.

"... Please tell me you at least know how to break the curse..." Weiss asked, messaging her temples. Weiss was pretty sure that if Ruby didn't know the answer to that, she was definitely going to lock her up in the dungeon this time. "You must have asked the blacksmith, right?"

Ruby blushed. Indeed the young knight had asked the blacksmith, but once he told her, Ruby knew that the feat was near impossible.

Knight Ruby weighed her options: if she didn't tell Weiss, she would be spared an extremely embarrassing situation, but if she didn't tell Weiss, it would be the dungeons, and those were worse than sleeping in caves... it was wet down there, okay?

"W-well, he did explain it to me, b-but..." Ruby squirmed, using her hands to hide her furious blush.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "But?..."

The young knight shut her eyes, and stuttered her answer.

"I-I-I have t-to, w-with you—"

"OOOOOOI! ARE YOU GUYS DONE FLIRTING YET!?"

The pair looked up to see Yang smirking at them.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" Weiss shouted back.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "YEAH, YEAH, WHATEVER! JUST CLIMB, THE TOWER IS RIGHT HERE!"

"UGH, FINE!" Weiss snapped her attention back to Ruby, "We're going to talk about this later, whether you like it or not, is that clear?" Ruby nodded her head, still blushing. They both continued climbing in silence. Ruby didn't mean to make the air around them tense, but at least it gave her some time to think about a solution.

_What do I do, what do I do!? UGH, Why did I have to buy this stupid armor, curse good craftsmanship! How the hell am I supposed to tell Weiss about THAT!? Sigh... Mom, what would you do?_

The knight silently lamented as they finally made it to the top of the mountain. Standing before them, was the dark tower where the fair maiden was said to be held. They stared in awe at the large structure that seemed to stretch all the way to the heavens.

The young knight's legs almost gave out right there.

"... I am not climbing that!" Ruby protested. "Plus, I don't think my armor can fit through the door."

"Oh, and I don't suppose you have a flying carpet or something to get up there, do you?" Weiss quipped. Before Ruby could counter, Yang placed a hand on both of their shoulders, eliciting a confused look on their faces.

"I think you guys are forgetting about something," Yang grinned, pointing at herself, "Who needs a flying carpet when you have me. Remember? I'm a..." The blonde didn't like using it, but every once in awhile, or whenever she got drunk after a wild night at the local taverns, she would transform into a—

"Dragon!" Ruby 's right, Yang was a dragon, and troublesome one at that. The number of headaches she caused Weiss over threatening villages for sacrifices -often in forms of virgin girls- outnumbered the times Ruby was caught stealing from the kitchens.

 

"Right you are, lil' sis, now let's fly!" With a gust of wind, and flap of wings, the trio was launched into the sky. High-pitched screams filled the air as they soared past the clouds. If there was anything Weiss hated more than having her nails chipped, it was flying, and Yang knew it.

A couple of spins and loops later, they were at the top of the tower. After promptly landing onto the top floor's balcony, the blonde dropped them with a plop.

"Here we are! Thank you for riding the Xiao Long express, tips are appreciated" Yang smiled.

" _Huff_ — Next time — _huff_ — please tell us when you're going to do that," Weiss complained, still trying to catch her breath.

"S-same," Ruby weakly said, sprawled out on the floor. "I swear, your flying is getting worse by the day."

"Hey, you don't hear me complaining about how heavy your armor is," Yang snorted. "Or are those late night snacks finally coming back to haunt ya?" she teased.

"That's it, I'm telling Blake you burned her books!" Ruby flailed. Yang went wide-eyed.

While Blake was away to visit her mom, Yang was tasked with guarding her secret collection of books, but a mishap involving a couple of raunchy scrolls, a pair of succubus, and a dozen empty bottles of mead, may have led to a one of the kingdoms biggest fires...

"Whoa there, we don't want to do anything too hasty now, do we?" Yang sweated.

"I don't know, DO I?" Ruby threatened, "Though, a strawberry shortcake might change my mind." Yang squinted her eyes, unsure if she should be proud or afraid of her sister.

"Are you, _Blake-mailing_ me?" Yang joked.

"Okay, just for that, two shortcakes," Ruby demanded.

"Uh— guys?" Weiss called out.

"You should stop eating shortcakes, or else you might become one— Oh wait! Too late!"

"Grrr, why I outta— "

"Hey!"

"WHAT!?" Yang and Ruby turned their heads, and were greeted by a huge golem hovering over them.

"... Where did that come from?" Yang asked.

"It literally walked up to us while you guys were having that foolish banter," Weiss explained, " _cough_ — now DODGE!"

Thanks to Weiss's warning, the three of them managed to dodge the golem's arm slamming down upon them. Despite its huge frame the rocky monstrosity was fast, catching the group by surprise. Ruby readied her scythe, Weiss pulled out her rapier, and Yang shook her gauntlets.

"Yang, the legs! Weiss, support!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss immediately shot frost bolts at the golem's joints, freezing it in place, followed up by Yang punching at its legs. Yang was expecting to the rocky monstrosity to crumble right away, but she was caught off guard when her fist bounced back.

"What the—!?"

All of a sudden Yang was sent flying back. The golem had broken out of the ice easily and swiped at Yang, knocking the wind out of her.

"OOF!" Yang crashed back into Ruby and Weiss. "Well, that was something."

"That didn't even scratch it! Now what?" Weiss asked. The young knight frantically looked around while trying to come up with a plan. The door to the tower was right behind the golem, but as proven earlier, getting past it was going to be difficult.

Then she noticed it, a faint glow coming from the ground. The entire balcony was covered in small runes; the same runes that covered the golem's body. A plan formed in her mind, a plan that Weiss definitely wouldn't like.

"Put a speed buff on me, quick!" Ruby ordered. Weiss did as she was told. A white glow surrounded the knight as she got into a stance. "I have a plan, but you're not going to like it..." Weiss looked at her in confusion.

"Why would I not—"

"Yang, fly!"

The next moment, Ruby dashed across and past the golem and -with a single swipe with her scythe- severed the entire balcony from the tower. The golem tried swiping at her, but before it could, it stopped mid swing. For once, Ruby appreciated the one time she stayed awake in Dr. Oobleck's lecture to hear about inanimate creatures and magical sources. And just as Ruby thought, the golem crumbled away once the runes were no longer in sync.

Right before Ruby started to descend along with the rest of the debris, Yang swooped in and grabbed her.

"You're right, I hate this plan," Weiss said, scowling as she was being carried over the shoulder by Yang, "But nice work."

Ruby smiled back, happy that everything worked out.

The three of them drifted down to the balcony's door and opened it. Once inside, they were greeted by a small room filled with small trinkets, furniture, potted plants, and a fireplace.

"This looks... home-y?" Yang noted.

"I was expecting it to look more dungeon like," Ruby added.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting guests!"

Team RWY jumped at the unexpected voice. From the shadows out stepped a woman in a white garb carrying a tray of hot tea and cookies. Ruby noticed that the woman had silver eyes and red-tipped black hair just like her, it was as if...

"MOM!?" Ruby cried out.

"That's me~" Summer smiled back. "How are you doing sweetie? Are you eating well? Why are you wearing such big armor?"

"I-I'm doing fine mom, and this armor— wait wait wait, first of all, what are you doing here?" Ruby frantically asked.

"What do you mean? This is my summer home," Summer answered, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Wait, don't tell me... that you're the fair maiden we're supposed to rescue!?" Yang asked. Summer looked at them surprised, then giggled.

"Rescue? Don't be silly, I'm on vacation!" Summer exclaimed, as she wrapped Ruby and Yang in a hug.

Weiss blinked. "Vacation!? Then why are people saying you got kidnapped by a demon lord!?"

"Oh, I can't believe people are still talking about that. I swear, the townspeople always overreact whenever I'm gone for more than two minutes. That's an old story from when Tai and I first met. _Kya~_ It's really a romantic story if you guys want to hear about—"

"No thanks," Ruby and Yang denied.

"Where's dad by the way? I don't see him anywhere," Ruby inquired.

"Oh your dad didn't isn't here," Summer answered. "He's been sulking in his castle ever since Blake beat him."

Unbeknownst to the group, from behind them, a black portal slowly took shape.

"But wait, if he's been at his castle this whole time, then who kidnap— _cough_ — took you?" Weiss asked. "I remember people saying that they saw a dark figure take you away midday."

"Oh, that was—"

From the black portal, out stepped a tall woman with long black hair and red eyes.

"—Raven."

"Hey Summer, I got the bunny suit and whip cream, are you ready for the time of your life—" Raven looked up and went wide-eyed. Everyone in the room went silent.

"Welcome back Raven! Look who's here!" Summer said, oblivious to the current atmosphere in the room. Raven stood there for a couple more seconds before back tracking back into her portal, then closing it."Hm? I wonder why she left."

"... I'm going to sit down, and try to forget what just happened," Yang said, rubbing her head.

"I second that," Weiss followed.

"I'm going to need to bleach my ears," Ruby added. Right as Ruby was about to sit down, Summer pulled her aside and leaned in.

"Sweetie, you still have to tell me why your wearing that armor," Summer whispered.

"Haha, well it's more like I can't take it off cause it's cursed, haha," Ruby explained.

"I know that, I enchanted it after all."

Ruby went wide-eyed, again.

"WHAT!? Ruby loudly whispered. "T-Then you know w-what I-I have to do!"

"Which is why I'm asking why you're wearing it," Summer giggled, "Don't tell me put it on without knowing?"

"Haha, yeah..." Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"So... who's the lucky boy?" Summer asked. "Is it that Jaune fellow? Let me say this, but I don't think that boy can handle your father, much less a stick."

"U-um, i-it's not a boy," Ruby blushed.

"Hmm, I see. Then when are you going to ask Weiss?"

"HOW-" Ruby covered her mouth, almost letting out a shout. "H-how did you know!?"

"Mother's intuition. So, when are you going to ask her?"

"W-well, probably as soon as possible, this armor is starting to get heavy" Ruby admitted, "But I don't think it'll work. Weiss is mad at me, and I'm not sure where our really relationship stands."

"Oh, my little rose, listen to me. I've only known Weiss for like... 5 minutes, give or take? But I can tell that she cares deeply for you, more than you think."

"How are you even sure?" Ruby asked.

"It's the rare combination of love, experience, and intuition. Plus, these love stones in my pockets are going crazy for you two!" Summer giggled. "You should ask her now."

"What!? This is like the worst possible timing! She's still mad at me, and I don't even have 'it' right now!" Ruby quietly exclaimed.

"Don't worry, once you ask her, she'll forget all about it," Summer reassured. "Also, here."

Summer clasped her hand over Ruby's, and dropped something. The young knight opened her hand.

Ruby looked up.

Summer explained with a gentle smile, "You can have them, your dad and I don't need them as much you do. Now, get a move on!" Summer shoved Ruby towards Weiss, who was sipping on a cup of tea while relaxing on a stool.

"U-um, Weiss?" Ruby nervously muttered. The princess looked at her knight, confused at her tone of speech. The only times Weiss remembered Ruby being nervous was when she was lying, or asking for something.

"Yes, what is it, Ruby?" Weiss asked. The fidgeting form of the young girl made Weiss even more confused, similar to how she was acting during the climb.

"W-well, we've known each other for a while now r-right?"

"If you can call two years since our meeting 'a while', then yes, we have," Weiss responded.

"Haha, r-right, um... what I'm trying to say is that, we've been through a lot, together. We may have gotten off at a rocky start, but I'm happy we did, otherwise we wouldn't have gotten to know each other. Between studying for exams, hiding from your father, or sneaking out the castle to watch the sunset, I didn't care what we were doing; I was happy just being with you. At first, I thought it was my duty as a knight that made me want to be near you, but as time went on, I realized that it was so much more."

As Ruby continued with her speech, she held out her hand and took a knee. Weiss went wide-eyed.

_Oh my Oum. I-is this a—_

"Weiss Schnee, I love you. Will you marry me?" Ruby asked. The knight opened her hand, revealing the two golden rings that Summer gave her.

Tears welled up in Weiss's eyes, as her body began to shake.

"Um, Weiss? are you okay?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"... Yes," Weiss quietly said.

"What was that, I couldn't hear—"

"I said yes, you dolt" Weiss shouted.

"Wait, really!?" The next moment, Ruby's suit of armor fell apart, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. The naked knight then lunged at Weiss, hugging her with an elated face.

"This is the best day of my life!" Ruby cheered, as she peppered numerous kisses on Weiss's face.

"... What just happened?," Weiss asked.

Summer walked up, sitting down beside them. "Well, the only way to break the armor's curse was to get the person you love to marry you," Summer explained.

"Seriously? What would have happened to Ruby if Weiss said no?" Yang asked.

"Then her soul would have been bound to the armor for the rest of eternity," Summer smiled.

"... Do I have to ask why?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

" _Hehe_ , it was a small prank I played on Tai when we were younger," Summer blushed. "Ah, the good ol' days."

"I'm never wearing a suit of armor again," Ruby complained. "But at least, I got a cute waifu out of it, hehe."

"For once, I agree with you," Weiss smiled, snuggling closer towards her fiance. "Now we just have to find someway to get father's approval. I doubt he would let me get married to a low-ranked knight, no offense."

"None taken," Ruby chuckled.

"Hmm, well you can always use the age-old family tradition," Summer chimed in.

Ruby looked her suspiciously. "What tradition?"

" _Hehehehe_ ," The motherly smile slowly changed. A devious dark aura radiated from the woman, causing the three girls to panic slightly.

Unfortunately for the princess and her knight, this was the beginning of their new found troubles. A new adventure filled with misunderstandings, difficulties, and love, was about to embark, but that is a story for another time.

* * *

 

**A/N - AND THAT'S A WRAP. That's the first story for this one-shot/omake series. I might actually turn some one-shots into actually stories, or re-occurring chapters - but for now - I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Give thanks to my editor Storystratos - cool guy.**

**If you guys have any suggestions/ideas for omakes, lmk - we can work on an idea together.**

**For now, cya.**


	2. Isekai Bakery

It was just supposed to be a normal day for Ruby.

"Wow, I never had fish mashed up like this before!"

She woke up early to open the bakery, preheat the ovens, and stack the goods along the shelves and display cases.

"Hey, human, give me more of this  _meh-lon_  bread!"

Large flows of customers came by everyday to satisfy their daily cravings — kids snacked on cookies after school, adults ate sandwiches on their way to work, the elderly threw bread crusts for the pigeons, and so on. When it was all done, Ruby would prep for the next day, clean up, then head home.

It was just supposed to be another normal day at the bakery—

"I didn't expect to find a place like this in a dungeon!"

"Wait, dungeon?"

— another normal—

"I've never seen pastries like these before, amazing!"

— day...

* * *

**A few hours ago**

**_CHIME-CHIME_ **

"Thank you for your patronage!" Ruby thanked, waving the last customer goodbye.

"Please tell me that was the last of them."

Ruby turned around to see Yang stick her head out of the kitchen door — her hair and apron a mess, covered in countless layers flour and milk.

"Yeah, don't worry, that was the last of them." Ruby laughed.

Yang let out a breath of relief, stretching her strained back and arms. "Phew, thank Oum! Sorry Rubes, but as much as I am thrilled about how well our little bakery is doing, I don't think I can stand being in that giant oven you call a kitchen a second longer!" she complained.

For the past 6 hours, the blonde had been pounding, rolling, and baking — it was safe to say that Yang was on the verge of collapsing.

"Sorry Yang, I didn't expect it to be this crazy," Ruby apologized. "But I guess this is what happens when you open a bakery right in the middle of the business district."

Ever since Ruby moved her shop from her small hometown of Patch to Vale, life had been hectic. Originally, Ruby had opened her bakery in a small neighborhood, and became quite popular and close with the people there, but unfortunately, a week later, she was forced close shop because the store's property had been sold off to make room for a new shopping mall. So, Ruby went searching for a new place to bake her pastries. According to a realtor she talked to, there was only one place in the entire city where she could go — Beaconstreet — Vale's center for financial investments and the stock exchange.

Ruby took a step back and inspected the bakery — the shelves were in disarray, the floor was covered in thousands of footprints, and the trashcan was overflowing with wrappers, the aftermath of the so-called dreaded "Lunch Rush."

"Sigh, I wish one of them would least sit down and eat," Ruby sighed. Ruby dreamed of running a bakery where customers who would come and chat, spend some time to tell some stories or laughs, and savor the pastries she made, definitely not the to-go type of bakery where people just grabbed whatever was on the shelf before rushing back onto the streets without any form of greeting or exchange of words. "I might as well get rid of the table and chairs," she sadly said.

As Ruby lamented, Yang brought her in for a hug, "Hey, at least you have me around, right?" Yang reassured.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Yang." Ruby smiled. "That means a lot—"

"By the way, I gotta go."

"What?"

"Yeah, sorry sis, I got this date to catch and I don't wanna show up smelling like flour and sweat. So, I'mma head out early, laters!"

"Wait, Yang hang on—"

**_CHIME-CHIME_ **

"— and you're already gone... great..." Ruby looked up at the grandfathers clock by the door. " _Sigh~_  Well, I might as well close up and start preparing for tomorrow."

This is how her day usually went — minus Yang ditching her. Ruby didn't mind Yang leaving the baking to her, in fact, she loved it — it gave her the chance to try out new recipes and practice decorating pastries.

The floor was swept, the blinds were closed, and the bread was replaced — signaling the end of another day. Business was good, there was plenty of customers who came by to fill their bellies, there were almost no leftover bread by the end of the day, and money was flowing into their pockets, but still, Ruby wasn't satisfied.

It had only been a day since the store opened, but Ruby quickly learned that life in the business district meant two things:

One, time was money, and two, time was money, which meant people were always in a rush.

_I hope they enjoy this one,_  Ruby thought, delicately decorating a bear shaped bread. Ruby knew that the customers that came by to eat her bread didn't really take the time taste it — if anything, it was just a break from their usual subsistence: fast food, packaged lunches, hot dog stands, there was a bunch of unhealthy options to choose from. At least she was happy to provide something that was freshly made and not jam-packed with preservatives or frozen.

Hours passed, and Ruby continued baking, still trying to figure out a way to make people stop and take their time to enjoy her bread. Although the baker's fire burned within her, she felt her eyes start to wane.

" _Yawn~_  … Maybe I'll take a nap," Ruby yawned, resting her head on the dough she was rolling. "I'll just rest for a couple min—  _SNORE_."

And so, the young baker loudly snored with the most relaxed expression, her mind drifting off to a land where bread sheep frolicked and cake giants roamed.

As the night grew late, people went home, shops were closed, and the lights went out — soon, the stars could be seen.

Quiet, peaceful, serene, there was not single soul in sight. The streets empty, the trains have stopped, and darkness had taken over — complete darkness, all except for one small bakery.

**_DONG~ DONG~ DONG~_ **

The hour was midnight.

**_DONG~_ **

The grandfather's clock had struck—

**_DONG~_ **

— and at the last chime—

**_DONG~_ **

— a magical moment had arrived.

" _Snorrt—_  Wha— Mr. Sheep come back, I promise I won't eat you!" Ruby yelled, still half asleep. "Huh? Oh, just a dream." Ruby rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while she looked up at the window to see that the darkened sky. "Wow, I slept for that long? I guess today was a busy day—  _yawn_ — better head home before Yang starts worrying."

**_CHIME-CHIME_ **

_Huh? Shoot, I forgot to flip the sign!_

Rushing out of the kitchen, Ruby hastily put on an apologetic smile, "Sorry, we're closed for..."

Cat ears.

That was the first thought that popped into her head after seeing the girl in front of her. Cute, adorable, fluffy, cat ears was on top of her head.

An uncomfortable silence hovered over them as Ruby continued to stare the girl. She was totally enamored by the cat ears.

It wasn't until the cat girl coughed did Ruby realize she was ogling.

"O-oh sorry Miss, I couldn't help myself, hehe," Ruby nervously laughed.

"... What is this place?" the cat girl asked.

Ruby looked at her questionably. "Uh, a bakery?"

"A bakery... hmmm," the cat girl hummed.

Once again, another uncomfortable silence hovered over them, but this time, it was Ruby's turn to be stared at.

_Why is she just looking at me?_  Ruby asked herself.  _Do I have something on my face?_

Just as Ruby was about to say something, the cat girl walked up to one of the shelves, looking keenly at one of products.

"Hey, you," the cat girl called out to Ruby.

"Yes?"

"What this?" the cat girl asked, pointing at a box of sandwiches.

"That's a tuna sandwich..." Ruby trailed off, noticing that the girl's tail started to sway around.  _That can't be real... right?_

_"_ Tuna..."

"... Would you like to try it? I can give you a free sample."

At the mention of the word ''free', the girl instantly turned toward her and furiously nodded. The young baker swore that she saw the girl start drooling.

"Hold on for a sec," Ruby reached out towards the selection and grabbed the tuna sandwich, quickly bringing it back to the counter to cut a small piece out.

"Here ya' go, give it a try," Ruby said, holding out a plate with the cut out piece. The cat girl carefully picked up the piece and smelled it, before finally putting it in her mouth.

Ruby watched in anticipation as the girl slowly chewed.

"So, do you like it?" Ruby asked.

The cat girl grabbed her shoulders, surprising Ruby. "Wha—"

"This... is..."

"This is?"

"... is... delicious!" the girl exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!" Ruby smiled.

"I never had fish mashed up like this before, there's even bread and vegetables in here!" the girl excitedly explained, gripping Ruby's shoulders even harder. "May I know who is the person that made this?"

"Um— that would be me," Ruby weakly replied. "Also, do you mind letting me go? I think you're crushing my shoulders."

"Oh, my apologies," The girl quickly let go of her grip. "I-I just wanted to say that this dish was wonderful."

"Heh, thanks! You really like tuna sandwich huh? Should I wrap up this one for you to go?" Ruby asked. The cat girl instantly deflated, the cat ears on top of her head flattening on her head.

"I-I don't have any money on me at the moment," the girl sadly said. "That was actually my first bite in three days..."

Ruby went wide-eyed. "THREE DAYS! Then here, take it!" Ruby shoved the rest of the sandwich into the girls hands. "Don't worry about money, you can just pay me back next time."

The girl stared at her in shock. "Really!? But— but—"

"No buts! Just enjoy it!" Ruby insisted. "As a baker, it's rewarding enough to see their customers happy faces, and I for one was happy after seeing yours."

The girl smiled, "... Thank you."

Ruby laughed. "Hehe, anytime!"

**_DONG~_ **

"Huh, oh shoot, I need to get going!" The cat girl ran to the door, but stopped as she was about to open it. "Look, I don't like charity, so I promise to come back tomorrow to pay you back! For now here, take my ribbon," the cat girl pulled out a ribbon from her pockets and threw it to Ruby.

Ruby caught the ribbon, and huffed. "I said don't worry about it!"

Red and orange leaves drifted into the shop when the cat girl opened the door, confusing Ruby.  _Huh, isn't it summer time in Vale?_

"Y'know, I never expected to find such a charitable soul in middle of the forest, much less a bakery. My name is Blake, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Blake, my name is — wait, forest? What are you talking about—"

Trees, leaves, and animals, nature — it was clearly autumn — Ruby saw it all when Blake opened the door.

"What the..."

"Farewell for now," Blake said, finally exiting the shop.

_**CHIME-CHIME** _

"..." Ruby stood there for a moment, perplexed. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. "... I'm probably just tired, I really need to get some sleep... but what if..."

Ruby looked back at the front door, and questioned herself if what she saw was real. She walked over to the door and cautiously gripped the handle, her palm sweaty from being nervous.

_Okay, it's summer in Vale right now. Outside is supposed to be the street, cars, and street lights — also, it's supposed to be night! Okay calm down Ruby, just breathe, there's no way that was real, just breathe._

She opened the door and saw...

Nothing.

Ruby wiped her forehead in relief. "Phew — haha— of course there was no way I was in a forest— haha… ha... ha... wait, nothing?"

Ruby looked again, and once again, saw nothing. Literally nothing — a blank void where, no matter where Ruby looked, continued to stretch into nothingness.

"..." She slowly closed the door and backed away, backtracking her way into the kitchen, and sat down.

"... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

**_DONG~ DONG~_ **

**_CHIME-CHIME_ **

"Huh? Did Blake forget something or —"

"WHO DARES TRESPASS ON MY LAND!?" a voice thundered, shaking the entire shop.

**_CRASH_ **

"Ow..."

"IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF IN THE THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS, I'M BURNING THIS WHOLE PLACE DOWN! FIVE—"

"AH! WAIT-WAIT-WAIT, HANG ON! I'M HERE!" Ruby yelled, scurrying out of the kitchen.

"I'm here, so please don't burn down my..."

Hot. It was literally, hot.

Standing in front of her was a giant woman wearing a mask with red horns and most notably, flaming yellow hair. Waves of heat radiated from the giant woman, threatening to swallow the entire shop into a blazing inferno. Once again, Ruby found herself staring at a customer, but this time not out of interest, but out of awe.

"Fire..." Ruby awed, the flames of destruction reflecting in her eyes.

"What? Never seen a fire demon before?" the demon asked.

"A whaa?" Ruby asked, still awing at the the demons flaming hair. The demon rolled her eyes.

"Hmph, figures. There isn't a single sane human out there who would dare venture this deep into a dungeon," the demon said. The demon looked around the bakery, curious about the strange food surrounding her. Her eyes stopped on a particular basket of pastry, intrigued by its smell and shape.

"What is that?" the demon pointed. "It smells good."

Ruby, who had just snapped out of her daze, followed the demons finger. "Oh, that's melon bread," she answered. "If you want, I can give you a samp—hey!"

Ignoring Ruby's protest and pushing her aside, the demon grabbed the entire basket of melon bread, and tossed it into her mouth.

" _Chew-chew-chew-_  Mmmmmm! It's crunchy and sweet!" the demon exclaimed.

The demon turned towards Ruby, who was pouting and crossing her arms. "Human, do you have more of this 'meh lon' bread?"

"First of all, my name is Ruby, and also, I don't think I'm willing to sell bread to someone who just pushed me," Ruby pouted.

The demon's flaming hair flared up in anger. In the thousands of years she's been alive, not once had a human ever stood up to her, especially not over food. Sharp teeth popped out from under the demon's mask as her body grew twice as large — threatening to break through the ceiling, and two extra pair of arms carrying swords and axes appeared behind her, a sight that sent the mightiest of heroes crawling back to their mothers. Yet, Ruby stood steadfast, her expression locked in a cute, yet fearsome, pout.

"Heh, impressive," the demon complimented. She retracted her teeth and weapons, and shifted back to her original size. "I must say, for a human, you're quite something to still be standing—"

"Ah-buh-buh-buh," Ruby interrupted, waving her finger. "I'm not listening to single word until you apologize for pushing me," Ruby said.

"Grrr, look here human—"

"No, you look here! It's not human, it's Ruby, and if you want any bread, you have to say sorry, got that!?" Ruby yelled.

"... Fine, Ruby. I'm sorry," the demon apologized, bowing her head.

Ruby smiled. "Hmph, now was that so hard?"

"No..." the demon grumbled.

Ruby walked back into the kitchen and brought out another batch of melon bread she baked a couple hours ago. The melon bread was still warm with the sweet scent of sugar wafting from through the air. Addictively crispy on the outside, and otherworldly soft on the inside, the melon bread was a weapon of pure destruction. The sight of the pile of pastries made the demon's mouth water, and as she was reaching for one, Ruby smacked her hand away.

"You still have to pay for the basket you ate earlier," Ruby said.

"Ah, right." Holding her hand in the air and summoning a portal, the demon reached in and pulled out a bag and placed it onto the counter. "Here's all the money I got from adventurers trying to take my head. This should be probably be enough."

The demon then grabbed the batch of melon bread, before walking towards the door. Curious, Ruby opened the bag to see what was inside, only to be blinded by the piles of jewels and gold coins. "I-Is that gold!?" Ruby yelled, mouth agape.

"Oh, by the way, the name's Yang — the boss of this dungeon," Yang said. "I'll come by around sometime, so make sure you have more melon bread next time. Ciao~"

"Hold on! You gave me too much—"

**_CHIME-CHIME_ **

"— money... Did she just say her name was Yang?... And a dungeon..." Ruby scratched her head. "This is some crazy dream I'm having. First a cat girl, then a giant fire Yang. Ha, I wonder what's next, a unicorn?"

Ruby walked over to the door and opened it, once more greeted by darkness. "Hmmm, I wonder if this is symbolism for how empty my head is... meh, oh well."

She closed the door and retreated back to the kitchen — even if it was a dream, Ruby still wanted to bake.

**_DONG~ DONG~ DONG~_ **

**_CHIME-CHIME_ **

"What is this place?"

"Ugh, I'm starting to grow tired of hearing that," Ruby cringed. "Well, I better see who it is this time..."

Walking out of the kitchen for what seemed like the umpteenth time, Ruby saw something she didn't expect — a princess.

Long snow white hair, deep sapphire eyes, a beautiful white dress, glass heels — Ruby could somehow sense that this girl was royalty... though the small crown resting on her head kind of gave it away... She wasn't the unicorn she hoped to see, but it was close enough - maybe even better.

"H-hi," Ruby stammered. The girl turned toward her, letting Ruby see into the rich blue eyes that seemed to pierce through her.

Ruby was left breathless. "Wow..."

"Are you the owner of this establishment?" the girl asked.

"Y-yes I am! H-how can I help you today?"

The girl began striding towards her, each of her steps echoing loudly as they hit the floor. With each step taken, Ruby could feel her heart rate rise, and her face grow warmer.  _Uwaaa— why do I feel so weird all of a sudden!?_  Ruby thought.

When the girl finally stopped, she was standing in front of Ruby, squinting at her.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"A bakery." Ruby answered.

"A bakery!? In my room?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Your room?"

"Yes, my room," Weiss then gestured at the open door to reveal a grand bedroom. The room was decorated in extravagant white silk, the walls covered by large portraits, wooden dressers, and a diamond chandelier.

Ruby blinked. "Huh, what do you know? A forest, a dungeon, now a princess's room, can't say I'm complaining about the variety."

Weiss continued to looked around the bakery, intrigued by the strange décor and shelves of bread. "I've been to a few bakeries before, but none of them looked like this."

"Really? I'm pretty sure this is just like any other bakery I know," Ruby said, scratching her head.

"I'm positive. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen these type of pastries anywhere," Weiss said, before drawing her attention to a basket next to her. "Like this for example, I've never seen a pastry folded this way before."

"Oh, that's called a croissant," Ruby explained. "It's folded that way in order to give the bread this buttery flaky texture. The outside is nice and crunchy, while the inside is soft and airy, making it really delicious and easy to eat. When you bite into it, you get to taste all the separate layers of flaky goodness. It's really good by itself, but sometimes people like to add things to it like strawberry jam, blueberry jam, nutella, more butter, mmmmm butter..."

Drool trailed down Ruby's mouth as she described the croissant, unintentionally causing Weiss to also drool.

Ruby looked at Weiss, and giggled. "Looks like you want to try one."

"Huh? Oh!" Weiss blushed, taking out a handkerchief to wipe her mouth. "Ahem, S-sure, I'll try one."

"Hehe, here, I promise it's delicious," Ruby gave Weiss a croissant. Weiss inspected the pastry for a couple seconds before taking a bite.

The moment Weiss took a bite, Ruby saw something amazing — Weiss's smile. Her blue eyes shined when the satisfying crunch of the croissant sang throughout her mouth, the bitterness of the slight burnt edges, the crispy texture of egg coated crust, the savory taste of butter — it was pure bliss.

**_DONG~ DONG~ DONG~ DONG~_ **

Ruby looked at the grandfather clock. "Wow, an hour went by already. Time seems to pass really fast tonight."

Snapping out of her daze, Weiss went wide-eyed. "Did you say an hour already passed!? I'm late for my meeting!" She quickly gobbled the rest of the croissant and ran towards the door. When Weiss put her hand on the door's handle, she paused. "Will you be here tomorrow?" she asked.

Truthfully, Ruby didn't know, she still thought that this was all a dream. Girls with cat ears and tails, a giant Yang with six arms and flaming hair, and a beautiful princess that loves croissants?

_Looks like I really need to sleep,_  Ruby thought. She looked at the Weiss, who was still waiting by the door. Expecting eyes looked at her, making the baker's young melt inside. Even if it was a dream, who was she to make a cute girl cry? That was Yang's job.

"Yeah, I'll be here," Ruby smiled.

Weiss smiled back. With that, she opened the door, and finally left.

**_CHIME-CHIME_ **

" _Yawn…_  What a dream," Ruby yawned. "I wonder if I can sleep in my own dream? For some reason—  _yawn_ — I feel really tired."

As Ruby made her way to the counter, she noticed that Weiss had dropped her handkerchief.

_Looks like I have a reason to see her now,_  Ruby thought happily.

Laying her head down on the counter and staring up at the clock, Ruby counted the seconds, her eye lids ever so slowly closing to the the sounds of the clock ticking.

"I wonder what I'll dream in my dream—  _SNORE_."

* * *

...

"Ruby, wake up!"

" _SNORT—_  HUH!? What?" Ruby yelled. She looked up to see that the sun was out. Ruby turned around to see her dear sister Yang, hovering over her.

"Did you spend all night baking?" Yang asked. "I'm starting to think you want me to worry about you."

Ruby stretched her arms, letting out a loud yawn. "Sorry, Yang, guess I fell asleep. Didn't realize how tired I was. Forgive me?"

Yang crossed her arms, trying to look mad, but Ruby's puppy dog eyes was already having it's effect.

" _Sigh_ , yeah yeah, I forgive you. Just go wash up while I go make breakfast," Yang smiled.

"Thanks Yang!" Ruby cheered. "By the way, how did your date go last night?"

"Meh, it was whatever, nothing worth talking about," Yang waved off. "How about you? anything interesting happen last night?"

"Hmmm, I had this crazy dream about a cat girl, giant lady, and princess, coming to the bakery."

"Heh, lucky you, that already sounds more interesting than my evening. C'mon, tell me what happened!"

"Well, let's see, first there was Blake, this girl with really cute cat ears —"

As Ruby recalled her vivid dream to Yang, she didn't notice the black ribbon sitting under the counter, the bag of treasures shining in the kitchen, and the white handkerchief tucked away in her pocket.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you guys enjoyed this - wrote this 3 am in the morning...there are bound to be mistakes in here...**

**Just to let you guys know - this note is for current and future one-shots - if you guys really like a particular story and would want me to write more about it, I can revisit it in later chapters.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, give thanks to Storystratos for editing.**

**Have a swell day.**


End file.
